


Control

by saizoswifey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/M, NSFW, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smut Fic, hacker bad ass mc, just lots of sex in this tbh, sworn enemies who end up fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: MC is a bad ass hacker and 707s sworn enemy. But things take a sexy turn when he is forced to infiltrate her place to retrieve some files.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why can’t anything go smoothly for me?” Saeyoung complained under his breath.

He unhooked his device, finally gaining access into the apartment. Her apartment. The woman working for the opposing agency who, just a few hours before, hijacked all of the files he had been collecting for his client. He had to admit, she was good. Too good at times. She was the only one who caused him trouble enough to make him sweat. And when his computer went blank with the flash of a red lipstick mark appearing on his screen, her calling card, he knew it was going to be a tough night.

He slipped into the darkness, as he had done many times before. His silent footsteps were the mark of expertise but he didn’t wear the badge proudly. He’d much rather be home resting after a job well done than having to deal with this shit, creeping through a woman’s apartment like a lech.

He calculated where her control room should be. He pushed back the door but only to reveal her figure still sitting at the desk.

“Don’t you know to knock before entering a ladies room?” she swiveled around in her chair to face him.

The melodic chuckle she gave had his chest feeling tight. Her legs were crossed, the only thing she had on were a lacy black and red panty set. The light from the monitors behind her were bouncing off of her curves and he felt a heat in his cheeks.

“Sweet, but you didn’t have to dress up for me. I won’t be staying long. Give me the files.” he swallowed hard.

“Oh, you mean these?” she held a flash drive up, perched between her delicate fingers. “No. I don’t think I’ll be giving these to you.” she giggled and tilted her head coyly.

He didn’t have time for her games. Saeyoung didn’t hesitate to approach her, he’d grab the files if he had to. Her foot caught his chest, pressing firmly to keep him at a distance.

“Oh, Seven…you knew I wouldn’t make it easy for you. My client is very adamant that these files aren’t released. You wouldn’t want me to disappoint, would you?” she pouted.

“Damn it,” his hands ran down her calf slowly, reflexively, “I don’t want to fight a woman, but…”

“As if you could take me on?” her laugh was too sure of herself.

She kicked into his chest and he stumbled back into the dark room. With a swift motion she placed the flash drive in her bra between her breasts.

That set him off. If she wanted to play rough, well…he wasn’t the agent to fuck around with. He regained his footing and charged at her in her seat.

“Silly boy,” her foot tripped his own and her arms pushed him down into the floor as she straddled him.

His breath hitched at the feeling of her warmth over his clothed cock. Her skin looked smooth as silk and she smelled of lavender. He knew he had a job to do, but the only thing he could think about was biting down on those full lips she had pulled into a triumphant smirk.

She must have been thinking the same as she descended onto his mouth. Her tongue met his playfully before he pulled her into him. The feel of her breasts on his chest was driving him mad and he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked hard, desperate to elicit a response. She tried to pull away and he caught her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling slowly back before biting down hard. Her soft cry of pain was so sexy and he bucked his hips into her, desperate for more friction on his aching cock.

He wanted to be rough with her, fuck her raw and make her pay for the trouble she’d caused him. Her tongue lapped the swollen wound as she perched herself above him once more.

“You taste like honey, agent 707,” she hummed. “Rock hard for me, already? Men are so predictable…” she sighed and dragged herself slowly up and down his length, teasing him.

She was trying to piss him off, and it was working. He shifted the balance and threw her under him on the floor. Her head hit with a loud thump but she chuckled in response. Fuck, this girl was something else.

“First things first,” he crooned.

His large hands cupped her breasts, feeling the weight of them in his palms. His fingers walked to the flash drive and he pulled it from her cleavage, placing it in a secure pocket inside his jacket before he shed it from his body and tossed it with his shirt on the floor. Next were his pants and boxers. No need to be coy with this one, he thought. He stroked his freed cock a few times with a shiver of satisfaction and approached her waiting frame once more.

“Hmm, you’re bigger than I thought,” she noted with a smile.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, I guess.”

Her thighs were parting for him and his hand skidded up to her hips. She rolled them in response, already moaning for him and he relished in the sound. He knew she was wet for him, and as much as he wanted to drive into her and be rough, he wanted her begging even more. He’d have her soaked before he even grabbed her wet folds. Hands pawing at her breasts now, he tore the lace with ease and released them without warning.

She shot up, “hey, that was expensi-“

“Shut up,” he pushed her back down forcefully and brought a nipple to his mouth.

He sucked and flicked the bud with his tongue while rolling the other one between his fingers. Her protest turned into a melodic hum of pleasure he could feel vibrating through her chest. Her hands ran through his hair and down his back to feel his muscles. He bit at the flesh of her breast hard enough to make her sharply inhale through her teeth.

The way she was writhing under him had him so ready for her. He leaked a small trail of pre-cum on her thigh when he pressed the tip into her flesh.

“Mm, touch me,” she begged.

The words dipped from her mouth like honey and his cock twitched in response. This is what he had been waiting for. He licked back up to her neck while his hand tore her panties free.

“You’re going to pay for th-ah,” she broke to moan.

His fingers were grinding down on her sensitive clit and she arched towards the ceiling in response. He loved how desperate she was, how desperate he made her. She wanted to be filled by his fingers, wanted to push and rock herself onto them until she came, he could feel it.

“Like this?” he inched a finger inside of her.

“Yeah, m-more please.”

He continued until she was stretched over his two digits, pressing into her down to the knuckle and pumping rhythmically. He rubbed ebbing circles against her throbbing spot and she clawed at his back and arms. Saeyoung smirked. He knew he was good, but Jesus it was everything to watch her unravel at his fingertips, knowing he could have her cumming for him whenever he wanted her to.

“Stop being a tease and fill me,” she commanded through pants.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” he flicked her clit with his thumb.

“Ah, you know you did,” she huffed in response.

“What is it you want?” he curled his fingers into her once more.

“This,” she gripped his cock and smiled at his moan.

“You want me inside of you?”

“Please,” she whined, “God, Seven. Please, I want you,” she rolled her hips.

 

“I love the sound of you begging,” he growled.

He pulled his fingers from her and re-positioned himself, dragging her by the hips towards his cock that was now teasing her wet entrance. He pushed himself inside, counting inch by inch until he filled her completely. Shit she felt good, she was so tight and wet for him.

At first he barely moved. He wanted to punish her, wanted to tease her through this and leave her crying out for friction. She wrapped her legs around his hips in an effort to pull him in but he fought her thrusts. Eventually he worked himself up, pounding into her faster and faster. She was grasping at his hair and arms, trying to pull at anything she could.

She was starting to get loud and he covered her mouth with his hand, he didn’t know how long he could last with her like that. God, she was a hot fuck. He had a firm grip on her delicate breasts, kneading them and licking them. She pulled him to her mouth for a deep kiss, breathing heavy into each others lips as he slammed into her hard and furiously.

He slowed his pace once again. In a swift motion he peeled her back from the floor and pulled her into his lap. He wanted to hit her deep, control her with his arms.

“Fuck,” she threw her head back as he lowered her back down onto himself hard.

He was hitting her sweet spot just right, now. Her walls were closing in tight around him and he could feel her release approaching fast. He eased the pace down, rocking it slow and steady now.

She was growing aggressive with him the more he denied her release. He lost count of how many times he brought her to the edge only to drag her back again. She tightened her legs around his hips in an effort to set the pace for herself but he was too strong. They were fighting for control but Saeyoung was winning.

“Seven, please,” she begged.

“Not until I say.”

He rolled slow inside of her for a while longer, until he felt she was ready. Holding her firmly again he bounced her faster onto his cock, giving her the rough fucking she had been begging for. They were holding each other close as he pounded her walls. Her soft coos and pants in his ear and the smell of her hair was about to do him in. He felt the hot coil inside him about to release. She was a quivering mess and the pressure of her warm walls tightening around him was more than he could take.

“I’m gunna c-cum,” he panted into her neck.

“Me too,” she nodded, grinding her hips down into him, “cum for me.”

He bit down on the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder, drawing blood. Her nails dug into his back, drawing searing hot lines in his flesh as they both rode out their orgasm together. He shot inside her forcefully, letting her roll on his sensitive cock until he emptied everything out and she climbed off of him.

She swiped the wound near her neck, bringing the fingers to her lips and tasting the drop of blood. She picked up his pile of clothes, tossing them onto his person.

“Get out. I’ll let you have the drive this once, as payment for your…services. Until next time, Agent 707.”

He dressed and got in his car without a word. He felt in a daze, did that really just happen?

“What a weird fucking night,” he confessed to himself on his drive home, pressing his foot down on the gas pedal.

\------

He plugged the drive in, opening up the files-File? One…file? What the hell?, he thought, clicking it open. A video popped up on the screen. There she was, smiling at him.

“Greetings, Agent 707! I hope you had fun, please come over to play again sometime,” she smiled and tilted her head, “Oh! Gotta go. You just broke in and I hear you coming down the hall. Until next time!” she blew a kiss and the feed ended.

For a moment he just sat there. He swiped a hand over his face in disbelief.

 

“Fuck, she’s good.” he chuckled.


	2. alliance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung makes a mental note to ask where MC gets her high quality wigs from lolol

“Well, this is unexpected,” Saeyoung shoved another chip in his mouth as he stared at the computer screen.

He was in the middle of some low-grade work for the agency when a message from you popped up. He got a lump in his throat. It had been about a month since that night, but his mind was plagued with thoughts of you. Why couldn’t he get you out of his head? He jerked off to that little video more times than he’d like to admit to himself. But he considered it your gift to him for fucking him out of that job and the money.

❥: Greetings, Agent707  
707: What do you want.  
❥: Not even a hello? I’m hurt :’(  
❥: Well then. I’ll get 2 the point  
❥: I’m sure you’ve heard of that new job up for grabs?  
707: Of course  
707: No one’s touching it, though. It’s too big and risky. My agency doesn’t even want me to get involved with this client  
❥: Neither does mine  
707: Exposing the countless crimes of a CEO who runs one of the largest companies in this area  
707: Tons of files, receipts, bank accounts to dig up…  
707: Not to mention having to break into the place and if he finds out who outed him he could come after you  
707: You’d have to be pretty crazy to take that on  
❥: Well  
❥: I’m doing it  
707: Ur not srs…  
❥: It’s good money, of course I am  
❥: And I was hoping you’d join me  
❥: Not that I can’t do it on my own. But having someone else will make it easier  
❥: And let’s face it, you’re the only one close to my skill lvl  
707: You’re fucking insane  
707: Why the hell would I trust you after last time  
❥: I thought you enjoyed yourself ;)  
❥: It’s a lot of money Seven  
❥: I’ll split it with you. 70/30  
707: K now ur just insulting me  
❥: Hahaha  
❥: What r u working on right now ?  
❥: Some shitty, low-paying mindless work?  
❥: 30 percent of this job is a shit ton of money…  
707: I want at least 60/40 if i’m sticking my neck out for this shit  
❥: Don’t get greedy  
❥: 70/30 take it or leave it  
❥: As I said. I don’t need you. I’m extending this out of pure generosity

“Damn iiiit,” he groaned out into the dark room, tipping himself back in his chair.

He really didn’t want to do this job. But he couldn’t let you do it alone, either. What if something happened to you? Why did he even care? Shit. He hoped he wouldn’t regret this.

707: Fuck  
707: Fine. I’m in.  
❥: Smart boy~  
❥: I’ll send coordinates and instructions  
❥: Don’t be late. ;)

 

 

\----

“Don’t be late, she says,” he grumbled and groaned.

He was standing outside of the hotel 20 minutes past their scheduled meeting time. He was to the point of wondering whether you had duped him once again. Their last encounter left him feeling more emotions than one, and he never thought he would let someone play him so easily. But then again, the memory of the way you smelled and your hot breath on his bare skin was enough to make him forgive anything.

People were passing him in herds on the sidewalk outside the hotel entrance. Some nodded, others almost bumped into him. It was conveniently located next to the building they were planning to infiltrate, and he assumed she’d chosen a room with a view perfect enough to stake the place out. It was an odd feeling, working with someone like this and without the backing of the agency. It wasn’t something they were really supposed to do, honestly.

Saeyoung felt a slap on his ass and he jumped. A pretty girl appeared in front of him. She had pink short hair and piercings, a cigarette perched between her plump lips.

“Hey sexy. Standing out here, waiting for some fun? What are you looking for?” she traced her finger down his chest with a smile.

“Uh…N-No, I’m waiting for…someone,” he blushed.

“It’s me, dumb ass,” you laughed and rolled your eyes.

He was impressed. You’d even worn colored contacts. He often wore disguises as well, it comes with the territory. But the way you were put together took effort and care. And some form of enjoyment. He started imagining all of the other disguises you might have worn…

“You smoke?”

“No,” you tossed it on the ground and crushed it under your boot, heading into the entrance.

Saeyoung almost forgot to follow you and jogged to catch up, making a mental note to ask where you got that high quality wig from.


	3. what are we doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sex. ye

The room was standard. Queen bed, shitty art on the wall, and a tube television you could find at a thrift store or yard sale. But the window faced the building’s entrance across the street. Saeyoung jumped on the bed and grabbed the remote.

“Wanna buy a dirty movie?” he grinned and bounced on the mattress.

“Christ, I’m rooming with a 12 year old,” you sighed, “as fun as that sounds, I think we should get to work.”

“Right,” he pulled out his laptop.

You both unloaded your stuff, set up and began the process of gathering the info you needed. He was watching as you took your wig and jacket off, removing two guns from your person, hiking your skirt up to grab the second one and placing them both on the table. Fuck, I think I’m in love, he thought. He held his breath, thinking of slipping that skirt all the way up and running his hands up your thighs…

“Stop ogling me and get to work finding the blue prints for the building,” you winked.

“Already done.”

“You’re fast. We still need to implement something to stop security footage and-“

“Yeah, yeah,” he cut you off, “half-way done with that already.”

“Shit, are you serious?” you climbed on the bed next to him to peer at his laptop.

“You keep underestimating me. I thought you’d learned your lesson,” Saeyoung teased.

He glanced over and swore he saw you blush slightly, if only for a second.

“What’s this code here,” you pointed, “that’s interesting.”

“Oh? You like that? Here, look, I’ll explain,” he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He studied your face as you listened so intently. Working together, you got a lot done with ease. It was strange to collaborate with someone on a job. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel so alone. Your intelligence was sexy. And the way you quirked your brow when thinking. He wondered if he has any habits he hadn’t noticed about himself?

You spent a good amount of time silently pecking away across the room from each other, lost in focus. Other moments you were sitting close, sharing info and ideas. He liked the way the screen light lit your face. You really were attractive, but you seemed to focus more on intelligence. It drew him in more. He never thought he’d be sitting in a hotel room transfixed by the agent who’d been causing him nothing but trouble for years.

“How did someone like you become an agent?” Saeyoung asked quietly as you sat next to him on the bed memorizing blue prints.

“Don’t get sentimental on me now, Seven,” you didn’t even look up, “you know we don’t talk about that stuff.”

“I know. It’s just that…” he let himself trail off, not knowing how to put it into words properly.

“What? That I’m a pretty girl,” you mocked.

“To be blunt, yeah. I guess.” he replied seriously.

“We can swap stories some other time, promise” you sighed and put your laptop away, “do you mind if I get some sleep? We have a few hours left before the building is empty and I’d like to get some rest.”

“Nah, go ahead. I’m almost finished up here anyway.”

You laid down on the bed facing him and closed your eyes. Saeyoung’s typing was melodic and constant. He tried to work through the anxiousness he had resonating heavy in his chest. He always got this way before a big job. But he wasn’t alone this time, right? He finished up not long after and closed his computer, placing it to the side on the floor.

He didn’t know what to do now. He sat on the bed trying not to make too much movement as he listened to the sound of your breathing and watched your serene face. Your hair was a mess of tangles on the pillow. He almost grabbed his phone and took a picture, but that would be wrong, right? He had this electricity in his chest and reached his hand out, wanting so badly to drag it across your frame, but he pulled back. The memory of how you tasted had faded with time. But now that you were so close, it was all coming back so strong. He could almost hear you calling out for him, moaning his name. He got a little hard thinking about it.

“Are you staring at me, 707?” you said softly, eyes still closed.

“A little bit,” he replied.

“Good,” you opened your eyes slowly with a smile.

His heart quickened. He wanted to brush your hair back a little. Could he?

“Have you been thinking about me?” you asked, “be honest.”

“Honest?” he shuffled uncomfortably on the bed, “I…have.”

You moved onto your back now on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Hmm…I thought about you, too. Strange, isn’t it?” you furrowed your brow, “we aren’t supposed to get involved with anyone. And also, I hate you. But…on the contrary. You’re intelligent. And you have kind eyes…”

He couldn’t stop himself. He moved on top of you, pressing his mouth into yours and swirling his tongue inside. He waited for you to stop him, throw him off, call him a shit and kick him out. But you just pulled him in closer and moaned into his open mouth. He got off on the power. He was fizzing and popping inside, tracing his hands down your ribs and feeling the curve of your hips. He pulled away and brushed the hair from your face.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“I know, dummy,” you smiled.

He grinned and pulled you back in for another kiss. He loved the way you hummed when he groped your breasts as he licked and sucked your lips. He loved kissing you. You were already grinding yourself up against him, needy. It made him so hard to know you wanted him this badly already.

He moved his trail of kisses down your chest, looping his hands into your skirt and panties both and pulling down slowly before tossing them aside. He took his own clothes off as you lifted your shirt and unhooked your bra.

It was quiet as he spread your legs slowly. He stared for a moment, just wanting to take in the sight of you sprawled on the bed for him. He nipped and sucked up your thighs while caressing them with his hands. He paused in a few spots to mark you, he couldn’t help himself. Finally he reached your pussy. He spread the lips with his long fingers and ran his flat tongue up the center.

“God, yes,” you inhaled sharply.

He lapped with more determination now, rubbing slow circles with his thumb on your clit. He was watching you grab your own breasts, his cock was throbbing as he watched you just succumbing to the pleasure he was giving you. He sucked hard at your clit and smiled against you for a moment when your back arched with a moan. He hooked your legs around his shoulders and buried himself even deeper in you, adding a few fingers and curling them to send you over the edge.

“That feels s-so good, oh my god!” you whined.

He was soaking up all the power you were giving him, on fire at how your body was jerking involuntarily and then grinding up against his face desperate for more of him.

“I’m going to make you cum now,” he spoke with confidence.

His fingers pounded that spot and your muscles and walls tightened around him. You bounced yourself in rhythm with his pounding and came instantly while moaning his name, pulling his thick hair. He waited until you were still to pull his digits from you, then licked at your juices like a melted ice cream cone.  
He was so ready to fuck the shit out of you. He sat up on his knees on the bed, cock hard and stiff.

“Get on all fours,” he commanded, even though he could see you were still struggling to breathe. He bit his lip as you obeyed. He took a moment to palm your ass, his grip was firm. Positioning himself behind you he slid his cock slowly down your length, slicking it with the remaining wetness and teasing your already swollen clit and hole.

He pushed the tip in first, but shoved inside of you the rest of the way with a groan. Your body heaved forward, struggling to hold yourself up on your hands. He pulled out completely only to thrust inside of you with force once more.

 

“You’re so tight and wet for me,” he whispered, “I could fuck you all night.”

He slapped your ass hard and then massaged your cheek, rocking himself into you slowly. You whimpered a little and looked back at him.

“I love the way you fuck me,” you bit your lip.

Christ. He almost blew his load right there. He picked up the pace with a moan, rolling and pushing himself as far as he could go. His hands steadied your hips so you wouldn’t fall forward as he fucked you hard and fast. You buried your face in the pillow to scream his name. He wondered if he could make you loud enough for a hotel complaint. Your muscles bore down and squeezed his throbbing cock. He moved a hand down and around to grind on your clit. You contracted hard onto him and pushed back onto his cock.

“Such a n-naughty girl,” it was getting harder for him to control his breathing, “you like when I fuck you hard like this?” he growled.

Your whimpers were his answer. His hips were pushing into you sporadically now at the sight of you gripping the bed sheets and writhing underneath him. He could watch your plump ass push back into him all day, but he was close to coming. He wanted to last longer but the thoughts he had of you throughout the day had riled him up too much.

Without warning he felt you come for him. You pussy was so tightly clenched around him that he lost control and came hard inside you. You both were panting, moving slow and twitching together until you finished.  
It was quiet for a while. You both laid to stare at the ceiling side-by-side on the mess of sheets. He pushed his glasses up for a moment to wipe his face with his hands.

“Fuuuuck,” you covered your face with your hands, “what are we doing?”

It was a rhetorical question, he knew that. But he answered anyway.

“I have no fucking idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

_All that fussing for nothing_ , you thought with a bit of a smile. Yes, your intuition that this would be more of a cake walk than the agency let on was correct. Not that it was easy. And despite a minor slip up on your part resulting in Saeyoung taking a guard out in order to protect you, grabbing the files from the large corporate building was even more simple than you had anticipated thanks to your combined skills. Several of the doors had intricate keypad locks, but Saeyoung was quick with the deciphering of the codes as well as shutting down the security cameras lining your path. That effervescent smile was etched so perfectly on his face.  _He looked cocky_. And like a child thirsty for praise, he hacked at lightning speed. It gave you the impression that he might be trying to show off in front of you…if only a little.

     Why that made you a bit happy, you couldn’t really say. You slipped the hood of your sweatshirt back over your head as you pondered this, Saeyoung trailing close behind you on the way back to the hotel. Thankfully,  _and for once_ , he wasn’t jabbering away. Relishing in the silence you closed your eyes tightly for a moment, as if by sheer will you could force these thoughts from your brain, or at least shake them around enough that they fell into a place that made sense. Letting out a shaky breath, you watched the heat of it float up and disappear into the sky.

You weren’t used to working with someone, let alone another agent. And trusting them? Not very likely. But you’d be lying to say you didn’t enjoy how much easier this all had been with him at your side. A hesitant feeling had been looming over you since you asked him to join the mission. You danced between enjoying his company and detaching any feelings completely. Emotions aside, there was no doubt in your mind that he was skilled. He had proven that several times over since you arrived at the hotel. Hell, even when you first caught wind of him and the agency. It’s what made you go out of your way to mess with him in the first place, like an experiment, and it brought you joy to watch just how well he could handle what you tossed his way. Of course, you’d never let him catch wind of that.  _He’d never fucking shut up._ You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to stop your smile at the thought.

When you reached the hotel room, it was still eerily silent between the both of you. In a moment that should have been celebratory, you’d think someone had just died. Not that you minded, but you could see the weight of his thoughts on his face. His eyes would linger just a bit longer when he looked at you, until he second guessed what he wanted to say and averted his gaze. Maybe it was the fear of the unknown that kept you both quiet. What was to come after this? You had no one to blame but yourself, for getting involved with him. You were certain he was thinking the same as you both stripped off your clothes and changed into something you could comfortably sleep in. As he finished dressing you opened your computer and sent the necessary files, allowing him to look over your shoulder.  _‘No tricks this time,’_ you thought, a bit sourly.

“It’s done,” you sighed and closed it back again, “and I’m exhausted.”

Trying to avoid him, you slinked under the covers of one of the twin beds and closed your eyes. It would be much easier to forego any conversation at all. For a moment you contemplated sending him on his way, but couldn’t bring yourself to say the words. Besides, he must be just as tired as you were.

There was the sound of typing and rustling around for a while. You were almost asleep when the unexpected feel of him in your bed made you sigh.

“What do you think you’re doing,” you groaned sleepily.

“Laying down,” he replied, putting a hand on your side. He knew exactly what he was doing, and the teasing tone of his only served to annoy you more.

 _No shit._  You sighed and tried to scoot away from him before you realized there wasn’t a lot of room to begin with, and unless you were ready to fall right onto the floor, there was no where else to go.  _How could anyone possibly be this intrusive and antagonizing, even when dead tired?_

“You have your own bed,” you spat back and moved to throw his hand from you. His closeness only served to confuse your already jumbled thoughts, and you were desperate for any separation you could get, mental  _or_ physical.

“But this one is warmer,” slowly, as if approaching a dangerous wild animal, he brought his face into your neck.

“Okay, what the fuck are you doing?”

Part of you wished you hadn’t sounded so harsh, but still you rolled forcefully from your side over to your back and waited for his response.

“We make a good team, don’t you think?” he finally said, his voice meek.

“We’re not a team…”

_Please, don’t make this hard…_

“Still. It was nice. To not be alone for a job, I mean.”

His hand found your own and you felt lucky it was so dark, you didn’t want him to see you wince at his touch. He really was relentless. Your head was a mix of wanting more and knowing that it was the wrong thing to do. Like playing with fire, getting too close to a riverbank or climbing high in a tree as a kid, there was something dangerous yet enticing about being close to him all the while knowing it was the wrong thing to do. You couldn’t tell him you felt the same way. What good would that do? Unable to free your hand from his own, you turned to face him on the bed. You were so close your noses almost touched. You could feel the heat of his breath on your own face. There was a sort of fluttering inside of you in response to the sudden intimacy of the moment, something you weren’t used to.

There was something in his eyes. A flickering, and a hidden depth. It was like catching a glimpse of a roaring river through the slivers of trees.

“You asked me before,” you cleared your throat, “how I ended up becoming an agent.” You could feel him perk up a bit at your side before you continued, his body jostling a bit in place. “Unlike most of the agents… _unlike you,_  I don’t have some tragic backstory as to how I ended up here.”

“How did you know-“

“You’ve seen me work, and yet you still give me too little credit,  _seven-zero-seven_ ,” you drew out his agent name, a self deprecating smile towards the end. “Really though, it’s basically standard in this line of work that you’ve got something you’re running from. You now as well as I do…”

“Truth is,” you continued, “I had a wonderful family life. I do this job because I love it. This is one thing that makes me feel… _alive_. I’m here by choice. Not because there’s some invisible hand clenching around my throat, forcing me into this. And that’s…a big difference between me and you. I have parents. I’m sure they think I’m  _backpacking_.” You stopped to laugh a bit at the ridiculousness of it all, and towards the end it got away from you a bit. “And you…I bet you have people you’re-“

You were cut off by an intense kiss. Saeyoung’s were rough against your own, his tongue pushing a bit against the part in your lips, desperate to steal the words from your mouth. This was a different kind of kiss, there was something being exchanged between the two of you. No matter how much you tried to push it back into the recesses of your mind, it was clear that he understood the meaning behind your words. As much as you could both try to deny it, the end result would remain the same.

The fervent way he pushed against you had you feeling more than just his warmth. He massaged the inside of your mouth with his tongue, letting you soak in that honey-sweet taste of his. He was on top of you, and everything was heightened. The intensity, the breathlessness was dizzying. Every inch of you was on fire and the electricity in your chest was winding about in an ambiguous pattern.

“ _Fuck it_ ,” you hissed, gripping at the waistline of his pants and taking them down without a second thought. Saeyoung gave you three rapid kisses on the mouth, one warm palm on your cheek while his other hand removed your own bottoms and panties, all while staring into your eyes from above.

“Just  _look at me,_ ” he commanded with this bold fire and intensity. The seriousness of his hardened face and stern jawline had your chest clenching. His grip on your face tightened, just enough that you nodded in compliance.  

There were only bits and pieces, flashes of memory as you fell asleep, jutting out like shells in the sand. How easily he slid himself inside you and the feel of his hips, ramming enough to bruise your skin. Saeyoung’s wanton moans in the darkness and your sharp, staccato gasps in return. The way his hands became gradually more ardent, more practiced, like fish swimming in calm waters. And the delicious pain of his release inside of you. But most clear were his eyes. The way they glistened, wet in the corners, and the feeling of knowing yours were the same.

——

Saeyoung woke to an empty bed, the unoccupied side neatly folded. Running a hand over the smooth blanket he could tell it was cold. You had been gone for a while now despite the fact that your scent lingered on the pillow beside him. Feeling dejected he forced himself to gather his things and leave. The sight of the room itself was making him feel sick and dizzy with memories of you, and taking one last look back while running a rough hand through his hair, he bit his lip and closed the door for good.

Time moved on, as it does. And yet he still found himself plagued with the memories of you. He went through a period of obsession, as he would describe it later. There were odd things, like food had no taste anymore. Piles of full, opened chip bags littered the floor near his work area and in the kitchen. And despite having his ass chewed out by Vanderwood and the agency, he just couldn’t keep himself from searching for any trace of you he could get. It started with his second break-in of your apartment. His shaky hands paused at the door handle, heart racing and hopes high that on the other side you’d be there just as he met you. Your lips would curl into a smile, and you’d say his agent name in that teasing yet provocative way you had. But what he found were barren walls and emptiness.

He lost track of how many hours of security footage he sat through night after long night, hoping to catch a glimpse of where you’d been or where you were. Countless times he’d be out shopping or on a leisurely stroll and thought he caught sight of you from a distance, only to find he was following some random stranger. He’d found no luck or breadcrumbs looking into other agencies or hunting down rogue hacker groups. Any leads he had went cold, if there were any at all.

Months went by, then a year, and so on. Eventually he relocated for work, more specifically a large client who desperately needed his expertise. And like a fire that burned brightly and faded, though the coals of your memory still burned within him, it wasn’t quite as intense any more. He’d regained his focus as well as his sense of normalcy, and some days he didn’t even think of you at all.

Today, he did, however. He caught the familiar scent of you as he walked down the narrow stone alleyway of this old and foreign city, to the café. In his mind it brought a flash of your smile and the feel of your bare skin underneath him. But people passed and he knew better than to look back any more.

As usual it was busy, but he found an empty table out near the street. Though it was still early, the stone tabletop held the warmth of the sunlight. He watched the various passersby for a time, then turned to the patrons of the café around him. Many were chattering away. Women and men alike held burning cigarettes up in the air between their fingertips. It was through the cloud of white, smokey fog that he spotted something that made his heart lurch.

There, alone and across the terrace, he swore it was you. Despite being shrouded underneath a large hat and eyes invisible behind pitch black, saucer-like sunglasses, he knew it was you as he watched your familiar hands lift the small porcelain coffee cup and bring it to your lips before wiping the foam from your mouth.

His forehead broke out in a cold sweat and he wiped at his face quickly, hoping to dispel any mirages from his vision. Yet the figure still sat there, unmoving in the glow of the morning light. He realized his feet were moving when he found himself at the edge of the table, hoping he wasn’t wrong again, seeing as his hand was already outstretched to ready the empty chair for himself.

“Hello,  _seven-zero-seven_ ,” you broke the silence when he settled into the seat.

It was like hearing a ghost. “You-“ his breathing hitched.

“I was wondering how long you’d make me wait here,” you traced a finger along the rim of your cup. “Café au lait?” you gently guided the cup across the table towards him in offering, but Saeyoung still found it hard to breathe let alone speak.

All of the time he spent searching, those days and nights he dreamt of what he might say to you if he ever saw you again, every heartfelt or angry word vanished. The only thing that remained were those coals in his chest, and the renewed feeling of a fire being stoked.

“How,” he managed in a bit of a hoarse voice before clearing his throat to continue. “ _Why_ , after all this time?”

In awe he watched as you gingerly removed your sunglasses for him, revealing nothing but kind eyes gazing into his own. He felt he could get lost in your smile as you spoke.

“Oh, Saeyoung. You didn’t think I was done with you yet,  _did you?”_


End file.
